Campanas de Boda
by Liana21
Summary: El Doctor ha preparado una pequeña sorpresa para Vastra y Jenny, un viaje a Space Vegas donde puedan realizar su sueño de casarse.


Vastra estaba sentada en su estudio mirando la documentacion de uno de sus casos cuando Jenny entro a dejarle una bandeja de te y salio enseguida de la habitacion sin decirle una palabra. Vastra sabia que Jenny estaba algo triste y sabia por que, aquella mañana habian asistido a la boda de una amiga de barrio, a Jenny le encantaban las bodas y se sentia triste cuando pensaba que ellas nunca podrian casarse por las leyes y la moral de la Inglaterra victoriana. Lo que Jenny no sabia era que Vastra se sentia igual respecto a la idea de casarse, su tribu hacia unas ceremonias tan bonitas, aun recordaba la boda de su tia Selia, cuando ella era una niña, las luces, las flores ylos bonitos vestidos que su madre hizo para ella y sus hermanas.

Sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos por un familiar sonido, y al girarse vio la TARDIS materializarse poco a poco en la otra punta de la habitacion. De ella salio El Doctor con una gran ramo de flores, seguido de Amy, Rory y River luciendo atuendos victorianos

-!Feliz Cumpleaños Jenny!- Grito El Doctor

-Doctor, el cumpleaños de Jenny es dentro de tres dias- Dijo Vastra

-Lo siento- Dijo El Doctor- El regulador helmico debe estar otra vez descalibrado.

Los Pond se fueron a explorar por la ciudad mientras El Doctor se quedo tomando el te con Vastra en la casa. Ella le conto sus pensamientos y los de Jenny sobre la idea del matrimonio. El Doctor se acabo su te y con una sonrisa misteriosa le dijo que le dijera a Jenny y a Strax que prepararan una pequeña maleta para el cumpleaños de Jenny, justo antes de meterse en su TARDIS y desaparecer.

El dia del cumpleaños de Jenny, poco despues del desayuno, El Doctor regreso a la casa de la Calle Paternoster, esta vez vestido con un esmoquin y un sombrero de copa se asomo por la puerta e insto a Vastra, Jenny y Strax a que entraran en la TARDIS. Al entrar vieron que Rory tambien iba vestido con un esmoquin y Amy y River con largos vestidos de fiesta en dos tonos de morado.

-Vastra, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste el otro dia?- Dijo El Doctor mientras danzaba manejando los botones y las manivelas de la consola.

-Doctor, ¿adonde vamos?- Dijo Jenny

La TARDIS aterrizo y todo el grupo salio de ella. Estaban en un planeta futurista con altos edoficios cubiertos de luces de neon, naves espaciales de diversos tamaños y colores por el cielo y toda clase de seres, humanos y aliens, paseando por las calles.

-¿Donde estamos?- Dijo Vastra

-Space Vegas, el planeta entero fue comprado y remodelado a la imagen de la vieja Las Vegas por un grupo de colonos humanos-Dijo El Doctor- Es el planeta definitivo si quieres unas vacaciones divertidas, o una boda con estilo- añadio mirando a Vastra y Jenny- y aqui es legal cualquier clase de matrimonio: heterosexual, homosexual, interespecies, con androides...os reserve el turno de las cinco. ¿Que me decis?

Vastra y Jenny se miraron la una a la otra sonriendose.

-Jenny...¿Quieres...- Dijo Vastra

-Por supuesto que si, mi amor- Dijo Jenny antes de darla un beso

-Bien, entonces, vamos a la TARDIS, tenemos trabajo que hacer- Dijo El Doctor

Amy y River llevaron a Jenny a una habitacion de la TARDIS donde habia un maniqui con un vestido de novia victoriano con el cuerpo bordado con perlas, una larga cola y un velo de encaje.

-Es precioso- Dijo Jenny

Amy y River ayudaron a Jenny a vestirse y peinarse mientras The Doctor llevo a Vastra a otra habitacion donde le tenia preparada otra sorpresa. Amy le conto como habia sido su propia boda con Rory y River le hablo de las ganas que tenia de que El Doctor se decidiera a dar el paso con ella

-Por la Diosa, ¿De donde lo has sacado?- Dijo Vastra al ver un autentico traje ceremonial siluriano, en otro maniqui.

-Tengo una maquina del tiempo- Dijo El Doctor- Un pequeño salto al Jurasico, sencillo para la TARDIS.

-Gracias Doctor- Dijo Vastra mientras acariciaba la tela aterciopelada de la tunica y los botones de metal pulidos hasta reflejar la luz como un espejo.

La tarea de Rory fue mas enseñar a Strax una de las costumbres mas habituales de las bodas de la Tierra.

-Tu tarea es caminar delante vosotros con esta cesta e ir tirando las flores al suelo.

-¿Cual es el proposito de esta tarea?- Pregunto Strax mientras examimaba las flores y petalos que habia en la cesta

-Es una tradicion- Contesto Rory- Uno de esos rituales que traen suerte a la pareja de novios. En la nuestra lo hizo mi prima Lucy.

-Pisar y espachurrar estos seres como ritual de buena suerte- Dijo Strax- Me gustan vuestros rituales. Teneis alguno en el que haya que volar cosas con granadas.

-No que yo sepa. Pero estuve una vez en España en una fiesta donde se dedicam a quemar cosas- Dijo Rory.


End file.
